


six stockings

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>six empty stockings hanging in a row waiting to be filled</p>
            </blockquote>





	six stockings

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'stockings' as part of the christmas 25 days of fic
> 
> ages are roughly two years up from how they are at the start of the series

Six empty stockings hanging in a row waiting to be filled.

It starts with a coin, a small remembrance for St Nick, waiting at the bottom for when tissue paper covers the floor and there is nothing else left. Next an orange to lie discarded and forgotten in favour of things unhealthy. Each gets chocolate coins and boiled sweets and sugar mice a plenty, meant to last weeks but gone in days.

An R is first stuffed full of toys, wrapped up in paper that is sure to be destroyed. From small cars to wolves to lego to stuffed animals all will be played with and all won’t last long. A solitary book awaits reading, for a mother to sit patiently down and go through the pages while an impatient child is forced to sit still.

Next is a B stuffed with goodies. With miniature swords to use as pens and the end of a toy bow escaping the paper fighting with books full of adventures and mysteries to solve for space. A child ready to escape the now and enter the past where heroes were knights and boys could save the day.

A follows, almost identical in its contents. With a sword to battle her brother’s arrows and books to challenge the contents of his. Her stories are about heroic women who fight in battles and destroy all men in their path, not for them is the life of a wife and mother and they always save the day. But buried between are trinkets and toys destined to be thrown away without a second look.

Then is an S carefully wrapped in pink. There is makeup and necklaces and bracelets and ornaments and other pretty things that will be treasured and protected. Her books are about princesses or romances or ballet or horses, things that she dreams of. She wishes to be older than she is and yet her stocking is completed with childish things that she is yet to grow out of.

Another R follows with very different contents. There are pencils and pens and notebooks waiting for thoughts to fill them up with, there are books to inspire and motivate and there are silly things to cause laughter. He is almost grown up and is yet not ready to do so quite yet.

J is last, his seemingly emptier than those before. These presents are for comfort, for someone who left childhood too early. There are books of false cheer and toys designed to create laughter, but the rest is practical socks and pants and things that are needed. And at the bottom is a note of comfort designed to be read alone.

Six full stockings lying in a line waiting for dawn and children to claim them.


End file.
